Danger Rangers: The Movie/Transcript
Any ideas to make a sctipt from Danger Rangers: The Movie. Chapter 1 (The logos are shown: Roadshow Films, Animotion Works Inc. and Mighty Kids Media.) (In animated, the satellite moves left and right, the headquarters are in Mount Rushmore, the screen scanned the United States, spotted in the city, and (Any ideas of the state (?)) (The opening logo credits are then shown: Mighty Kids Media Presents, An Animotion Works Inc Prouduction and In Association With Roadshow Films.) (Six animals (A sea lion, a cat, a polar bear, a mouse, a turtle, and a hummingbird) and a robot show up onscreen) Sea lion: (Acknowledging the audience) Hey, everyone! It's me, Sully! Cat: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Kitty! Polar bear: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Burble! Mouse: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Squeeky! Turtle: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Burt! Hummingbird: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Gabriela! Robot: (Acknowledging the audience) And me, Fallbot! All: (Acknowledging the audience) And we're the Danger Rangers! Danger Rangers: Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers. Sully: There's trouble on the horizon. There's danger around every bend. Kitty: With all the things that can hurt you, on whom can you depend? Burble: A street, a pool, a dangerous tool or riding home on your bike. Squeeky: It's up to you. What do you do? Who you gonna be like? ''' Burt: '''Like the Danger Rangers. SAVO: (Offscreen) Danger alert, Danger alert! Danger Rangers: Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, It's nothing more to being cool than being safe 'cause safety rules. Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers, Danger Rangers! (The title screen comes in "Danger Rangers: The Movie".) Danger Rangers: (Offscreen) Safety rules! (After the title, we then cut to a real bedroom.) (In real bedroom, it has comic books, laptop, printer, and Leroy is watching TV, playing guitar with his broomstick, and dancing as the opening credits starts.) Michael Jackson on TV: I took my baby on a Saturday bang. Boy is that girl with you? Yes we're one and the same. Now I believe in miracles. And a miracle has happened tonight! But, if you're thinkin' about my baby. It don't matter if you're black or white! They print my message in the Saturday Sun. I had to tell them. I ain't second to none. And I told about equality and it's true. Either you're wrong or you're right. But, if you're thinkin' about my baby. It don't matter if you're black or white. (Leroy dances along.) Leroy's Mother: (Calling) Leroy! Leroy: (Stops his playing and dancing.) Yeah, Mom? Leroy's Mother: (Calling) Dad and I are heading out! Leroy's Father: (Calling) Take care of the house for us! Leroy: Okay! (He resumes his playing and dancing) (In animated, the satellite and the computer are tracking the transmission.) Kid on TV: Protection. For gangs, clubs, and nations. Causing grief in human relations. It's a turf war on a global scale. I'd rather hear both sides of the tale. See, it's not about races. Just places, faces. Where your blood comes from is were your scale is. I've seen my bright get duller. I'm not going to spend my life being a color. Michael Jackson on TV: Don't tell me you agree with me. When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye! But, if you're thinkin' about my baby It don't matter if you're black or white! (Leroy is still playing and dancing, but then, the TV began to static and he noticed something happened. He tried changing the channels when suddenly, a monstrous electric thing pops it's head out of the TV as Leroy steps away from it.) Leroy: What kind of thing is that?! (The monster then grabs Leroy by the leg and pulls him into the TV.) (Leroy screams as he's getting pulled.) Leroy: HELP! HELP! (Leroy falled down to the animated world.) Leroy: YAAAAHHHH!! (In animated, the static started from the wall and Leroy is still screaming.) Leroy: AAAAHHHH!! (He came in and thud and he then got up rubbing his head.) Leroy: Oh. (He stood up and see the animated living room where The Greatest Show is playing on the TV instead of Black And White, but the actors are animals and the TV is at the top of the corner connected to a plug in the wall.) Leroy: (Groan) Oh. Where am I? What is this place? P. T. Barnum on TV: It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open! It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion! There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding All that you know! So tell me do you wanna go? Where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible comes true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! We light it up, we won't come down! And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you! Oh, this is the greatest show! (Leroy looked at the TV confused and freaked out at the actors on TV that were animals.) Leroy: This is spooky. Someone Offscreen: Oh, come on, it's not that spooky. (Leroy turned around and saw there was nobody around.) Leroy: Who said that? Turtle: I did. Leroy: But where are you? Turtle: Down here. (Leroy looked down and saw a turtle wearing a purple uniform.) Leroy: Who are you? Turtle: I'm Burt. And who might you be? (Leroy began to feel confused but he then cleared his throat and began to speak.) Leroy: My name is Leroy. Burt: That's a great name. Leroy: Thanks. Burt: Are you from around here? (Leroy then looks around then, he turns back to Burt.) Leroy: (Shrugs.) Guess not. Burt: Well, it is always nice to meet some new faces. (Leroy then smiles) Leroy: If that's the case, thanks a lot. (He then notices something on his hands.) Wait a second. (Sees he has fur hands.) What the? (To Burt.) Do you have a mirror? Burt: Oh, sure. (Burt then gives Leroy a mirror.) Leroy: Thanks. (He looked at the mirror and there staring at him was a monkey, but the monkey was him!) Leroy: (Screamed) Bananas! I'm a monkey. I'm a monkey! I don't want to be a monkey! I'm a boy! For crying out loud, I'm a boy! Burt: Is that true? Leroy: YES! Burt: Woah!. Okay calm down Leroy just take a deep breath. (Leroy did so and calmed down perfectly.) Leroy: So are you the only one here? Burt: Actually no, there are others around here. Leroy: You mean, there are more animals in here? Burt: Yep. (Just then a noise is heard.) Leroy: What's that noise? (He looks around then, he saw something.) Oh my bananas! (He sees polar bear feet, gets scared, and ran down the hall) Leroy: (Scream and ran) Burt! Burt, help me! Help me! (Leroy ran to Burt and the bear followed him) Leroy: Burt, it's gonna eat me. Do something. Burt: (?) (?) (Bear hands grabbed him.) Leroy: Help! Help! Don't eat me! Please! (The polar bear then held Leroy and smiled a smirk.) Polar bear: Relax, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya. (He then put Leroy down.) Leroy: But isn't that what polar bears do? Eat people? (Burt and the polar bear laughed.) (Leroy gets confused, turns to Burt, and points to the polar bear.) Leroy: Who's this? Burt: This is Burble. He's a good polar bear. Burble: What's your name, kid? Leroy: Leroy. My name's Leroy. Burble: Well, that's a swell name. (?) Burble: (?) (?) Burt: Burble: Come on, Leroy. Leroy: You can't do this to me. (?) (Burble take and lift Leroy to the room) (?) Leroy: (Bang the door) Let me out! Let me out! You can't keep me here! (?) Leroy: (To himself) I wish my dad and mom were here and rescue me, so they can take me out of this place. (Leroy heard something that a Brooklyn accent) Someone offscreen: (Brooklyn accent) (?) and this is where (?) I hope your mother and father might (?) here Leroy: (?) That voice. (?) Someone offscreen: Say... are you Leroy? Leroy: Yes. Yes. I'm a boy. I want to get out of this place. Soneone offscreen: Did you see me? Leroy: I can hear you, but I can't see you. Someone offscreen: Down here by the (?). (Leroy saw the mouse.) Leroy: Oh, my bananas! A mouse! Mouse: Woah! Leroy, relax. (Leroy then took a deep breath, calmed down, and looked at the mouse.) Leroy: Who are you? Mouse: I'm Squeeky. Leroy: Nice to meet you, Squeeky. Say, you three look really familiar. Squeeky: What are you talking about? Leroy: Oh, I know! You're Danger Rangers! (Burt, Burble, and Squeeky gasp in surprise.) Squeeky: How did you know?! Leroy: Well, since I was very young, I've been your fan for a longtime. Squeeky: (To Burt and Burble.) Interesting. Leroy: Yes and I know every one of your songs. Squeeky: (To Burt and Burble.) That's also interesting. (?) (?) Squeeky: (?) If you want to Leroy: I want to get out of... whatever this place is and I want to be a boy again. Squeeky: (?) Okay, I'll get you out. Leroy: (?) (?): (The pink cat then walked over to Leroy.) Cat: Hello, young man. (Leroy saw the cat, amazed, and his cheeks turned red.) Cat: I'm Kitty. (Leroy then shook his head trying to get the red off his cheeks.) (After he did that, he looked at Kitty and smiled.) Leroy: Hi, I'm Leroy. Kitty: Nice to meet you. (?) Leroy: Squeeky: Kitty: (?) Kitty: Leroy: (?) (?) Sea lion: (?) Hey (?) Leroy: (?) The tail is standing up. (?) Sea lion: I'm Sully. Leader of the Danger Rangers. (?) Sully: (?) Leroy: (?) Sully: (?) Burble: You (?), and you didn't wear a safety uniform. (Burble changed Leroy's clothes to uniform.) (Burble got a suit and a belt, so he changed Leroy's clothes.) Burble: Now that's better. Sully: You're exactly like us now. Leroy: Yeah, but I don't like wearing it. (?) Leroy: Becoming (?) For Dummies (?) Watch: (?) I'm SAVO. Safety Alert VectOmeter. (?) monkey (?) Leroy: I'm a boy SAVO: I see, (beeps) Oh, looks like I got a chat for guest. Leroy: "Chat for guest?" That's me! But I wonder who it is? (A villain is revealed on the screen.) Villain: Leroy, is that you? Well, that's a good look for you. Festive, isn't it? Leroy: (shocked) What?! How did you know it was me?! And have we met before?! Villain: Oh, you don't recognize me. Well, it's me, Jeff Sheen. You know, the Lawnmower Guy? (Leroy is shocked. A flashback is then shown in the real world with Jeff as a human like Leroy once was, using his lawnmower on Leroy's lawn. The flashback ends.) Leroy: Oh my! How did you end up like this, Jeff?! Jeff: Well, it's a long and pitiful story. (The screen cuts to black. A caption reading "One Long and Pitiful Story Later" appears in the middle of the screen. We cut to Leroy talking to the Danger Rangers about Jeff.) SAVO: Who's the criminal behind the Lawnmower Guy? (Leroy then took a deep breath.) Leroy: Okay, I'll tell you who he is. Sully: Alright then. Well, tell us. Leroy: His name is the Lawnmower Guy and his real name is Jeff Sheen. He is gardener from (?). All the workers, kids, and everyone else back from my neighborhood made fun of him because he (?). One day, Jeff picked up the (?) and having a revenge (?). (?). (?) (?): (?): (?): Leroy: But I don't want to be a ranger. I want to go home. (?): (?) Squeeky: It's happening all of us. (?) (?): Kitty: You don't understand. If you can't help us, the Lawnmower Guy will take over the world. Leroy: (To Kitty) Really? Well, that and he might use a flamethrower on you. (To Burble) And take all of your fur to make a coat. (To Squeeky) And place you in a mouse trap. (To Burt) And make a blow to your head with a rock. (To Sully) And use a hakapik on you! Sully: Will all those things really happen? Leroy: Not likely. Kitty: Clearly, I heard him say "might." Leroy: Hey! (?): (?) (?): (Sully and Burble take Leroy to the hovercraft.) Leroy: Oh no! No, please! No! (They ran out for mission and shout, but Leroy is trying to escape Sully and Burble's grasp.) All, except Leroy: Safety rules! (They raised with their watch and (Sully or Burble) grab and raised Leroy's right wrist.) Leroy: (Shocked) Hey, what are you doing? (Sully or Burble): We always do this when we go on missions, kid. (They are ready for takeoff and putting their seatbelts on, but the buttons are not ready because Leroy is trying to get out.) SAVO: It appeared someone has not buckled up properly. Could it be a monkey? Leroy: Hey, for the last time, I'm a boy! I just want to get home and get out of this place. SAVO: Activate seatbelt restraints. Leroy: No, no, wait, don't do that. (The seatbelt restraints are then fastened onto Leroy.) SAVO: Too late. (The hovercraft along with the Danger Rangers and Leroy inside then flies off to the rescue.) Leroy: (?) Sully: Safety rules, Leroy. You are (?) (?) Leroy: (To himself) There's gotta be a way outta this place. But where? Chapter 2 (The hideout place (?)) (?) Jeff: My little Cyber-Bugs, it is time now that we strike on the Danger Rangers' world and the world which my long-time little friend, Leroy and I came from. (?) Cyber-Bugs: Destroy the Danger Rangers! (?) Jeff: My dream that I became ruler of both worlds will soon come true! Cyber-Bugs: All hail the Lawnmower Guy! (?) Jeff: And now, as the captain of the Crimson Permanent Assurance would say, "Now, lads, let's move!" (?) Chapter 3 (They landed with the hovercraft (?)) (?) (?): (?) Chapter 4 (?): (?) Cyber-Bugs: (?) (Burt and Burble caught by henchmen) (?) Sully: (?) (?): (?) SAVO: It looks like Burt and Burble have disappeared. All Danger Rangers: What?! (?) (?) Chapter 5 (?) (The bad guys, like ninjas, chased Leroy) (?) (?): There he is! Catch him! (?) (Leroy rides a skateboard down the road and swing (?)) Leroy: Whoa! (?) (?) (?): (?) (The bad guys are covered in cement) Chapter 6 (Leroy throw watch and change a regular clothes, but the watch followed him). SAVO: Leroy, what do you think you're doing!?! Leroy: Sorry, watch, but teleports cancelled. (Leroy ran (?) leaving the watch and purple uniform behind.) Leroy: (To himself) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Saw the static and ran) There's no place like home. (?) (?) Leroy: Things can't get any worse. (?) Chapter 7 (?) (Jeff talked to Danger Rangers that (?)) (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 (?) (Leroy (?)) Leroy: (?) Might as well sleep here. (?) Someone offscreen: Hey, what are you doing? Leroy: (Wakes up and saw the (?)) Huh? (?): This is (?), monkey. (?) Leroy: I'm not a monkey. I'm a boy. (?): Oh (?) (?) Leroy: I'm sorry that I slept on (?). I'm cold and hungry and nowhere to go. (?): (Leroy is safe inside (?)) (?): You (?). What's your name? Leroy: I'm Leroy. Who are you? (?): (?). This is my (wife or husband), (?). Our kids, (?) and (?). Leroy: Nice to meet you. (?): (?) (?): (sleep (?)) Chapter 11 (In the next morning, (?)) (?): (?) (?): (?) (?): (Leroy went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.) Leroy: I don't like being a monkey. I have to get this hair off my body. (Leroy saw the electric shaver, saving cream, and razor.) Leroy: That'll work. (Leroy shaved all of his body; his hairy body growned fast) Leroy: (To himself) I'm in big trouble, am I? (They started for (?)) (?): (?) (?): Leroy: I'd tried shaving off the hair, but it's still growing. I wish my body would stop growing from hair, so I could be a boy again. (?): You took (?)? (?) (?): You can't shave all over your body. You are a monkey. Leroy: I know. (?) (?): Chapter 12 (?) Kitty: Sully: (?) Jeff: (?) (?) Chapter 13 (?) (?): (?) Leroy: Is there anything I can do? (?): You can take care of the house and the kids. We're going shopping. We'll be back for an hour. Leroy: Alright, i'll make sure everything goes smoothly. (?): (?) (?): (They're playing board game or making a puzzle when suddenly, a window breaks, scaring the kids) (?): What was that!? (Then, a group of Cyber-Bugs swing through the window and into the house.) Cyber-Bug 3: Today special delivery for a few kids. (?): RUN! (?) Leroy: (?): There's nothing in here. (?): (They pushed them (?)) (?): (?) It is in there (The box turned into (?)) (?): We're trapped! (?) Leroy and kids: Help! Help! Cyber-Bug: We got them! Cyber-Bug 2: Let's get them back to Jeff's lovely lair! (?) (?): What's happening? (?): They took Leroy and the kids. (?) Chapter 14 (They took them to the hideout spot.) (?): We have them, boss. Jeff: (?) (?) Jeff: (?) Welcome to my domain, Leroy. (?) (?): (?) (?): (Sully, Burt, Burble, Squeeky, and Kitty are in (?).) (?) Leroy: (?) Sully, Burt, Kitty. (?) Jeff: Leroy. You and the kids will (?). (The armies are (?)) Leroy: Leave her alone! (?) Jeff: Take the kids and the monkey in (?). (Crying (?)) (?) Leroy: I'll never get out of here. (The Danger Rangers and the kids started to get confused.) Leroy: You know what, guys? You're right all along. I'm not a boy. I'm just a monkey. An insignificant monkey. (Leroy kneeled on his knees and began to cry.) Kitty: Oh, poor thing. (Kitty got down to Leroy's level, smiled, and wiped Leroy's tears away with her paw.) (The song Wolves by Selena Gomez starts to play) Selena Gomez offscreen: I wanna feel the way that we did that summer night, Lost in a feeling, alone with the stars in the sky. Kitty: Look, Leroy, you're maybe a monkey now, but you are still a boy and something much more. You are a special boy. (Leroy then smiled a bit as Kitty smiled and wrapped her arms around Leroy pulling him into a hug hoping it would cheer him up.) Selena Gomez offscreen: I've been running through the jungle, I've been running with the wolves, To get to you, to get to you, I've been down the darkest alleys, Saw the dark side of the moon, To get to you, to get to you. Sully: Why are you running away from us? (Wolf?): We thought you (?) Leroy: I want to get out of here. (?). I'm Leroy the boy. I'm stuck in monkey's body. My parents will be sick and worried about me. Burt: (?) body Squeeky: (?) Burble: (?) (?) (?) Squeeky: (?) Leroy: Count me in. Selena Gomez offscreen: oh to get to you. Chapter 15 (Squeeky spies and get them out of the bars (?)) Squeeky: (?) Jeff the lawnmower guy: In countdown, we have (?) (?): (The armies are (?)) (?) Squeeky: (?) They are about to (?) in (?) Squeeky: (Squeeky (?)) Squeeky: There Burble: (?) (?): (?) Leroy: Alright, guys. (Cracks his knuckles.) Let's kick their butts! Kitty: You got it! Leroy: Cause what's the motto? Danger Rangers: Safety Rules! Leroy: That's right! Now let's go! (They started off for the battle (?)) (Burt hide his shell, slide, and started pinball and bowling at bad guys, Burble wrestled the bad guys, Kitty used cheerleader moves and karated the bad guys, Sully used his nose to throw rocks teleported by SAVO at the bad guys, Squeeky throws cheese at the bad guys, Gabriela (?), Fallbot copies powers from five Cyber-Bugs (a fire ant, a shell bug, a scorpion, a rhino beetle, and a tick) and uses them against them, the wolf kids (?), and Leroy (?).) Burt: (?) Whoa! (?) Burble: (Grunts) (?) (?) Kitty: (?) Meow (?) Sully: (?) (?) Squeeky: (?) Hey (?) Beth: (?) Bradley: (?) (?) Jeff: (?) (?) Leroy: (?) (?) Squeeky: Leroy, look out! (?) Kitty: Let's get out of here! (?) (Leroy saw the static and ran.) Leroy: Noooooo! (Leroy went in the static (?)) All: Leroy! (?) Jeff: I'll get you, Danger Rangers! I'll get you! (?) (In real bedroom, the TV started static and Leroy came in and thud and his hand is real again) Leroy: Whoa! Oohh! Somewhere in chapter (?) Sully: We'd better get away from here. (?): We know. When (?), we all get out of here. Leroy: I think I lost them. Leroy: Is this a joke? (?): Leroy the boy. Leroy: It's not what you think. (?) Sully: Leroy, is something wrong? Leroy: (Tearfully) Sully, I'm not really a monkey, I'm a human boy who turned into a monkey, all because of that once-mentally disabled guy back in my neighborhood, who somehow turned into a freak that can travel through electronics! Sully: (Gasps) Is that true? SAVO: Alas, the poor lad is right. Even as we speak, the danger alert is that you must do everything you can to defeat Jeff the Lawnmower Guy. Then, we'll be able to get the lad home and change him back to a human boy once again. Somewhere in Ending (Leroy woke up and he's human again) Leroy: (Groan) What a nightmare. (Looked in the large mirror) No fur. I've been asleep all day. That was only a dream. SAVO: No, it isn't. (?) Leroy: (Gasp) No. No. No. (?) SAVO: (?) Because this is not a dream. You (?). Leroy: (?) (?): (Leroy saw the television and looked at them.) (?): We knew (?) (Leroy walked up to the television.) Leroy: (?) Sully: (?) Fallbot: Gabriela: (?) Burble: Sully: You're not a monkey anymore. You're a boy. Kitty: Just like you were born to be. (Leroy nodded and then (?)) Leroy: (?) Where's the kids? (?): (They're at home where it is. or They're right here.) (?) Squeeky: (?) (?) (?) Leroy: I'm sorry for what I done today guys. Kitty: That's okay Leroy. Besides you were very brave helping us out. Leroy: I guess I was. (?) (?): (?) Leroy: What's that? Sully: That, Leroy, my man, you are (?). (?): (?) SAVO: I'll disguised myself as a watch. (SAVO disguised as a black watch and digital numbers.) (?): Leroy: Wow. (?) (?): (Squeeky or Burble): We're heading off to (?). (Squeeky or Burble): Just remenber Leroy. Sully: Think safe. Kitty: Play safe. Burt: Be safe. All: Because? Leroy: I know. Safety rules! (The Danger Rangers then nod at Leroy.) Kitty: Goodbye, little monkey. Leroy: Okay, kitty cat. (The both of them giggle as the Danger Rangers wave one last goodbye to Leroy as he waves back then, the static comes back.) (When the static clears the Black Or White music video comes back.) Michael Jackson on TV: I am tired of this devil! I am tired of this stuff! I am tired of this business! Sew when the going gets rough! I ain't scared of your brother! I ain't scared of no sheets! I ain't scared of nobody! Girl, when the going gets mean! (Leroy's parents came home.) Leroy's Mother: Leroy, we're home. Leroy's Father: We have a pizza. It's time for dinner. Leroy: All right! (Leroy turned off the TV with the remote and headed downstairs.) (The end credits then start as the song These Small Hours by Rob Thomas starts to play.) Rob Thomas offscreen: Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder, Don't you know, The hardest part is over?, Let it in, Let your clarity define you, In the end, We will only just remember how it feels, Our lives are made, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain, Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you, Let it shine, Until you feel it all around you, And I don't mind, If it's me you need to turn to, We'll get by, It's the heart that really matters in the end, Our lives are made, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These small hours still remain, All of my regret, Will wash away some how, But I can not forget, The way I feel right now, In these small hours, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, but these small hours, These small hours, still remain, They still remain, These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate, Time falls away, But these small hours, These little wonders still remain. Category:Transcripts